Insurgent Alternate Ending
by frozenfourtrisponies
Summary: The Insurgent ending seemed a bit sugarcoated. So, this my ending and I suppose, my own third book in the trilogy too. Features Four Tris, Christina Uriah ! A bit of fluff to go along with it too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction on here, I've written a few others but never published them. This story is an alternate ending (sort of) to Insurgent. It begins right when she opens the blue door to enter Jeanine's office. It's more bloody and gory than the original- just a warning! LOTS OF SPOLIERS! Any advice or anything is always appreciated. :) **

**TRIS POV-**

When I open the blue door in front of me, I scream. I hear the fire of a gun and feel intense pain in my arm. Clutching the wound, I fall to floor to look up and see Tori with gun pointed at me.

"I thought you were waiting for your heroic boyfriend to return." She said to me, but it wasn't like the Tori I knew..a deeper, more snake like voice came out instead of hers. I slowly rise to my feet.

I gathered my thoughts when I see Jeanine shaking and silently crying in a chair. "Don't kill her!" I do my best not to sound weak and scared.

"Traitor!" Tori screams. "You shouldn't try to protect her!" She fires again, but I am too quick for the bullet to hit my heart. I run towards Tori, and kick her where her bullet wound is. She screams and falls to the floor, dropping her gun. I reach for it, but she is faster and grabs it before I do.

I throw myself on top of her, fighting for the gun she has. I scream for Christina- who waited on the stairs for she had been shot in the leg. I scramble off of Tori and back a few feet away from her, thinking of a new tactic to attack her.

But Tori thinks before I do and shoots me in the leg. I scream in pain as my knees buckle, forcing me to the ground. "I thought I could trust you. I thought I knew you. But it turns out you're just an Erudite in disguise." Tori hisses at me. The blood from the wound in my arm is covering my hand and elbow. I can't even see my skin on my right arm, just the sticky blood.

"You can. She has information we need." I say, but I don't sound as strong as I did earlier.

Tori walks around me in a circle examining me, smirking when she sees what she's done. But she leaves me to my pain and walks back to Jeanine. "How should I kill you?" She says, speaking to herself, mostly. While she whispers to Jeanine about ways that she could kill her, I crawl to the back of the room, under a table, blood leaving a trail behind me. I need to gather some sort of a plan.

**CHIRSTINA POV**

I hear Tris's cry for help. I stumble to stand, but I hear footsteps behind me. _What now?_ I think to myself.

"Christina?" it's Uriah. I turn around and see Four standing with him a gun in hand, pointed at me. I bite my lip to keep from crying out. Tris needs me, but if Four goes in, I know he and Tris will be over. That would cause Tris more pain then whatever she is in now. But even more importantly- we won't find what the Erudite stole from the Abnegation. But, I decide to myself, if she calls again, I will go.

"Sit. Against the wall. Both of you." I pull out my gun and point it at them. "I'm not afraid to shoot."

"Neither am I." Tobias almost smiles at me. But I know that if I don't do this, they'll go past me. I inhale and…fire at his hand. His gun goes flying to my feet and I bend down and pick it up, shaking as I do so. Four doesn't scream- but Uriah sure does.

Whimpering, and holding his hand, Four sits against the wall. Uriah looks from Four to me and sits too. "I..I..Chris..Christina? Are you..are you okay?" Uriah stutters. I want to yell at him _NO OF COURSE I'M NOT! _But instead I just look away, up the stairs, where Tris is. I wonder what she'd think of what I just did. I grab the railing to steady me as I shake.

Four seems to catch on. "What's up there?" he nods to where I was just looking. I exhale loudly.

"Nothing you need to know." I don't recognize the voice. It's not mine.

He looks at me like he is still my instructor-scolding me for throwing a knife wrong. "Oh, but I think I do." His eyes gleam. I'm about to shoot him again when I hear a scream.

"Tori?" Uriah breathes. I sigh. Tris is okay. For now.

Four stands up. I turn on my heels and point one gun at him- and the other at Uriah. "It would be wise not to move."

"As a leader of Dauntless, I command you to move or you will become factionless." Four hisses at me.

"Dauntless doesn't even exist anymore." Now I'm hissing too. "Don't you see?" I stifle a laugh, "The factions don't even exist anymore."

Uriah almost stumbles, "Yes. Yes. Yes they do." He stutters again. "They do." He says it again as if to reassure himself.

"Christina! I could use your help right now!" I suck in my breath and my eyes go wide. So much for Four not knowing.

"Tris?" Now Four is stuttering. I turn around and don't look back. Tris needs me.

**TRIS POV**

I rack my brain for ideas. But I can think of is how badly I need a gun, why in the world I didn't grab one, and how could I be so stupid? I know Christina has a gun, maybe I could yell for her and ask for her gun? But then Tori would hear me. I could leave and get it? Tori would see me. I decide my best option is to just tackle Tori, try to get her gun, and then yell for Christina if all else fails.

I take a few deep breaths and while Tori's back is turned to me, I lunge. I grab her hair and pull her to the ground. "Traitor! You're a traitor. I was a fool to actually trust you." She whispers. I know she's right. I knocks me off my guard, actually mentally accepting that I am in fact, yes, a traitor. Tori sees my eyes go elsewhere and flips me over.

We have now switched positions. I'm the vulnerable one, she's the one with the power. She aims her gun. I yell for Christina.

**TOBIAS POV**

Was that..Tris? No, no it couldn't have been. Tris is safe in the Abnegation sector. That's what she said at least. Just like she said she wouldn't go to Jeanine Matthews when she knew she was going to die.

Of course. It is Tris. This is the type of things she would do. I don't want to believe it, but I follow Christina anyway.

**TRIS POV**

I try not to cry out as Tori places her foot on top of me. Her gun pressed to my forehead. "I never met such a disloyal Stiff." She scoffs at me.

I summon all the dignity I have left to say, "I'm Divergent."

"That doesn't affect your loyalties, Tris." I hear the bullet click into place. I hear Jeanine take big gulps of air. I can't see her, but I know she must be sobbing. I can also hear footsteps. Coming this way.

I look up to see an up-side down Christina. She jumps, and kicks Tori in the stomach. Tori fires her gun. Because she was knocked off balance, it hits the inside of my ear- not my face. I scream as all I hear is ringing in my left ear. Blood gushes out down my neck. Tori falls back to the floor. "I thought you might need some backup." Christina half- smiles at me.

I hold out my hand and she hands me a gun. But I notice she has two, who the second one belongs to, I have no idea. "Great timing." She nods. I take a deep breath and walk up to Jeanine Matthews. Christina aims at Tori, who after some shouting, obeys and sits quietly.

"Hello, Jeanine." I say coldly. I press my gun to the side of her head.

"Beatrice." She whimpers.

I smile. "I believe you have some information I want." I push her chair to the computer nearby. "I want you to send it to all of the factions." I click the gun into place and press the down harder.

"You don't have it in you to shoot me." She holds her arms and makes a stubborn face. I see Christina biting her lip, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

I sigh and say, "Oh, I believe I do." I aim the gun at her foot and fire. She screams and I hear somebody suck in their breath. She grabs her foot and starts crying. I hiss in her ear, "Put your foot down right now, and do what I told you to do." I press the gun back into her forward. Jeanine breaths in quick, small breaths. Holding back tears. I almost feel sorry for her, almost. When I remember all the people she killed, what she did to Tobias and me. Tobias. My breath catches on his name. I feel tears streaming down my face, but it only makes me press the rim to her face harder.

Then, I can't hear anything.

My eyes start to go blurry all I can see is blood. I start to cough, and choke up even more blood. _How much blood have I even lost? _I think. I feel shaking on my shoulder.

**TOBIAS POV**

When I enter the room, Tris is covered in blood. I can barely see her clothing, her skin. I don't know if that's her blood or if it's someone else's. She's talking to Jeanine, but I can see is the blood streaking her face, her beautiful face. I scream her name, but she doesn't move she doesn't even flinch. I catch Christina's eye, and she moves forward. Saying her name, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. Christina moves toward Tris carefully taking each step with caution. But when Tris doesn't answer to her either, her knees break and she falls to the ground. She starts to cry, but again, Tris doesn't even move, she coughs up blood instead.

I don't why Tris is ignoring us, but I go up to her and shake her shoulder, trying to get her attention. She screams, and looks my way. I stop breathing, Tris has lost too much blood. Her eyes find mine, and she falls to the floor.

I scream.

Christina, Uriah, and I rush to her side. Jeanine tries to get up. "We didn't tell you to get up!" Christina screams.

"She's a traitor! Leave her." Tori hisses at us from the side of the room. Her eyes are cold.

I feel her pulse. Tris is still there. She is still mine and I am still hers.

**I'm going to be adding another chapter soon! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2- the waking

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They mean a lot :D Now, onward with the new chapter! **_

_**TRIS POV**_

I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like days. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the lighting. But when they did, I wish I had kept my eyes closed. For what I saw, was not what I wanted to. Marcus was standing over me, gun aimed. Tobias had his gun aimed at Marcus. Christina was standing nearby with a gun on Tori, Uriah was just..frozen. He looked scared out of his wits. As I was taking in this scenery, remembering that I am in Euridite headquarters, trying to tune out the very faint yelling around me, I can see Jeanine Matthews, trying to escape. I try to force words out of my mouth, but they don't come. Nobody seems to realize that I'm awake. Everyone's shouting and yelling, it chaos. But it's not the peaceful chaos of the Pit. This is real chaos. I suck in my breath, grit my teeth, and roll around Marcus. Forcing myself to stand as I stumble over to Jeanine.

But I don't make it to her. I trip instead, but Christina is there to catch me. Jeanine looks like she's shrieking now, but it sounds as though she is barely whispering. What is going on? Why can't I hear? I think to myself. I almost forget Christina is there, I'm too intent trying to crawl to Jeanine. But she keeps pulling me back. I move my gaze to hers, and she looks like she is yelling too. I tilt my head and lift an eyebrow. Is this real? Is a simulation? It doesn't make sense.

I finally find my voice though, and just in time too. "Jeanine...forget..forget about me...remember..what..what we came..her for." I whisper to Christina through breaths. Why am I so tired? Her eyes go wide, and she rushes to Jeanine, pressing the rim of her gun to the former Erudite leader's head and looks as though she is speaking to her. Harshly, of course. Jeanine begins to cry as Christina pushes her chair back to the computer.

It is only now when I think of him. Tobias. I saw him earlier...where is he now? I turn my head around - too fast- my forehead pounds and my vision blurs slightly. But I can see his eyes. They're big and blue, not like any eyes I've seen before. But instead of being filled with strength, his eyes are filled with pain and fear this time I look at him. He is yelling at Marcus, his hand over his gun shaking slightly. Small beads of sweat drip his forehead.

Marcus on the other hand, look comfortable holding his gun. His lips are curled into a slight smile, his eyes filled with ..hatred? It's hard to tell. I can read his lips, "I've waited a long time for this Tobias." I suck in my breath. That is when his eyes meet mine, for a slight second. But now, his eyes are filled with hope. He shoots, and shakes all over. I exhale loudly and shake my head. I know Marcus has done terrible things to Toabias, but right now, I would give anything for my mom or dad, and here he is shooting his. The thought is too much to bear, and eyelids become tired, the vision blurs, and I am once again, asleep.

_**TOBIAS POV**_

When I see her looking at me, it gives me the courage to rid of Marcus once and for all. So, I shoot. It misses his heart slightly, but still kills him. Tris and I exhale at the same time. I start towards here, but her gaze falters from me as she shakes her head. She must be disappointed in me, but I'm disappointed in her too. She falls back onto the floor and I rush to her. "We have bigger problems right now." Christina remarks matter-of-factly. She watching Jeanine transport the files on her computer.

I sigh. "Can it wait?"

"This isn't a good time for joking." I nod, and go Uriah, who still looks like he saw a ghost. He's been like this since Tris passed out the first time. I begin shaking his shoulder, gently at first but harder once he doesn't respond. He shakes his head back and forth vigorously and manages to whimper, "Thanks."

"Tori, would you like to do the honors?" Christina looks very brave right now, like a true leader. Tori nods in return, take Christina's gun, mutters something about someone under breath, and fires. Jeanine screams, but is silenced. "So, what now?" Tori seems almost bored.

I want to make a sarcastic remark about how she is one of our leaders, but instead I just ask Christina, "You got it?"

"All of it." She smiles. She turns back around to face the computer and presses the play button. We all hold our breaths as all the screens come on with an image, a faintly familiar image.

_**PAGE BREAK **_

I sit now, in a make shift hospital room, with Christina and Uriah. We are all there watching Tris. She is breathing, but slowly. All of us are anxiously waiting for the one of the last Erudite doctors to give us the verdict on her health. Her wounds have been bandaged, they are a soft red color, lingering with the scent of blood. She stopped bleeding about thirty minutes after they wrapped the wounds, but she still shed enough blood for it to turn red. Thinking about this, I look down at my hand wound, which is also wrapped in bandages. My hand aches, but I've just sort of forgot about it for awhile, the pain was still there, but my mind was crowded with so much I didn't really seem to notice it.

The doctor stepped hesitatingly, clipboard in hand. He spoke, "She'll probably be okay. In good time, of course. Ms. Prior will probably always though need help with things like walking up stairs, and she might never be able to run for long periods of time, too. You could say she's disabled, but Ms. Prior isn't paralyzed or anything like that. She just needs rest." We all looked at him, and there was beat of awkward silence before he nodded in farewell and left the room.

Uriah let out a burst of anger, and kicked the wall. "Hey, she'll be alright. That's all that matters right?" Christina put a hand on Uriah's shoulder, trying to steady him. His body relaxed and he sighed. "She's all I have left you know? You and her Chris, you're my only friends left. I don't think I can bare to loose anyone else." He was talking about Lynn, who died just before we came up the stairs to find Christina, and of course, Marlene.

"I know." They embraced in a hug, and I turned my gaze from them to Tris. I walked over to her, and laced her fingers around mine.

_**FEAR NOT! THIS ISN'T THE END! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! **_


	3. Chapter 3-the doctor

**_KEEP R&R PLEASE! :D THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT DIFFERENT- BUT I HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT!_**

**CHRISTINA POV**

Four walked over to Tris a grabbed her hand. I broke away from my hug with Uriah; he slightly frowned at me as I did so. I mouthed, "later," and winked at him. His frown turned into a smile as he sat down on the floor of the small hospital room we were in. I had white walls with blue flooring, for after all, we were in Erudite. There were no windows, which I am glad. When Tris woke up I didn't want the first thing she saw to be the fallen city surrounding us, with dead bodies and dried blood in the streets of it. It definitely would not be the most pleasant image to wake up to.

I turn my eyes back to Four and Tris. Four is squeezing Tris's hand so hard, it's turning white. I rush over to him and put my hand on his back. "Um..you're kind of.." I trail off. Four may no longer be my instructor, but he still does intimidate me a bit, and I know he's not in the best mood right now.

"I just….I guess I thought maybe I could bring the life back to her." He says through muffled sobs. I'm not really sure what to do, so I just awkwardly pat his back.

"By squeezing her hand?" I can tell Uriah stifling a laugh. I shoot him a warning look, and he directs his gaze to the floor, ashamed, obviously.

I think Four realized how stupid that was, and he's trying to stop crying. "I don't know what to do."

Thankfully, a young woman, or should I say girl, comes in wearing a nurse's vest. She's not hesitant like the last doctor, though. "I'm here to take Ms. Prior to her ear exam." She states confidently.

Uriah also notices how young she looks. "Aren't you a little, well, young to be a nurse?"

The girl doesn't look offended, I assume she gets asked this all the time. "Only one nurse survived the attacks. They needed help. My mother was a doctor here, she taught me a lot. I would come here every day and help out at the front desk too. Medical was my best study in school. But um," now she wasn't as confident, "when my mother died, and the other nurses, I offered my help, which was gladly accepted. Tris, she also saved my life, so I'm going to do my best to repay her. And, I'm um fourteen." I nod. It's a noble thing for her to do.

"Do you run the operations?" Four asks with a hint of concern in his voice. He's still looking at Tris, never meeting the nurse's eyes or ours once.

She almost laughs, "Oh no! I just take her to the operating room." She smiles, but then with a more serious look on her face she adds, "I'm also sorry to say that I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours ended about fifteen minutes ago and Ms. Prior won't be in here anyway." Four gives Tris's hand a last squeeze then walks out of the room, his head down, tears still wet on his cheeks.

"Thank you. Tris would appreciate it." I smile at the girl. "Do you need any help?" I offer her. I don't want to leave Tris yet. Four hasn't given me a chance to be near her. Almost like he thinks I'm going to hurt her. He has reasons to think that though, I shot his hand. I sigh at memory. I regret it now. But the young nurse shakes her head, and rolls Tris out of the room. Uriah and I watch her go.

My fingers find his and I lean my neck into his shoulder. "Last night was fun." He says. I giggle and roll my eyes. We ran out cots so he shared mine, and things moved pretty fast. "Are we still on for tonight?" he looks at me with a hint of longing in his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." With that, we slowly walk out of the room, and down the halls. We pass the other rooms, and hear yelling coming from one. Uriah and I stop without a word.

"You said she would be okay!" An angry Erudite screams at a doctor. Tris's doctor. The one that said Tris would be okay.

"I said probably." The doctor says, keeping his voice level as much as he can.

"Is that what you say to everyone?" The Erudite screams again. I lean into get a closer look at the scene. A young man around twenty is lying on a bed, with bandages on his arm. The heart monitor next to him is stopped. The screaming Erudite is has brown hair, and what I think are grey eyes.

The doctor says nothing in response. "Is that, is that, is it..what what you say when someone is going to, to die? When you just don't want to say someone is going to die, you, you, you just say that that they're going to 'probably be okay'?" The Erudite screams again. She repeats herself through sobs.

This time though, the doctor nods his head.

"So, Tris is going to die?" Uriah voice raises as he goes on.

The doctor is startled when he sees us, and turns around to see us. The Erudite girl goes over to the dead man and starts to cry. "Yes, I'm sorry." It's surprising and slightly scary how steady his voice is.

My knees buckle, and Uriah holds me close. We start to walk fastly away from the scene. I don't like to cry, and I don't do it often, but I am sobbing. In front of Uri to. I feel so ashamed. We just leave the hospital hallway when my knees buckle. I can't see through my tears. Uriah crouches down and says "Come on, get on." And I hop on his back as he carries through some more hallways on piggyback. I can see his eyes from here, fighting off tears. I dig my face in his shoulder, sobbing.

"It's okay you know. You can cry. I won't think of you any differently." I say through choked words.

Uriah has a look of pity in his eyes as he turns his head slightly towards me. "I just want to be strong for you." We looked at each other, and there were a few beats of silence. It wasn't awkward, it was comforting actually. We stood at a standstill in middle of the Erudite hallway. I slid down slowly off his back and moved around him, toward his face.

I touched his cheek lightly with fingers and it moved them down his shoulder, his arm, outlining all the muscles on his body. He pulled my waist close and leaned in for a kiss. Without hesitation, I kissed him back harder, with such a wanting- a need- I've never felt anything like it. Not even when I kissed Will. His tongue came to my lips, asking for entrance. I gave it a warm welcome, and put my hand up Uriah's shirt. He was tugging at the hem of my shirt, when I suddenly remembered we were in the middle of a hallway.

I pulled back immediately and he gave me a questioning look as he pulled back too. I looked around, thankful nobody was there. Uriah took the hint and reached for my hand. We started to walk down the hallway, hands intertwined, when he told me, "We shouldn't tell Four."

For a while, I thought everything was okay. Tris would fine, Uriah made me forget about all the pain. I was even smiling. But when he said that, the world broke down again. Tris wouldn't be okay, and nothing will ever be the same again. I tried to hold back the tears, as we would be reaching our destination in just a few mere seconds, Four would be there, and I don't want to have to tell him why I'm crying. "I know."

"I love you."

Our hands left each other then, for we didn't want anyone to know about love right now. Things were so complicated; we didn't want anything else to get in the way.

"I love you too."


End file.
